La Chaumière aux Coquillages
by amelinasa
Summary: une série de one shot sur des missing moments. J'ai adoré les écrire et si vous avez adoré les lire, laissez moi une review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol, la première chose dont il eut conscience fut de l'air iodé qui emplit ses poumons. Puis du vent frais, chargé de sel et d'eau de mer, qui fouettait son visage. Il tomba à genoux, emporté par le poids d'Hermione dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent douloureusement… _Hermione_… Il baissa le regard sur elle et sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle était toujours inconsciente, sa tête ballotait comme si elle était… Non ! Il refusait de penser à cette éventualité ! Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle respirait… Cependant, elle était en piteux état, son visage était livide, ses lèvres sèches et recouvertes de gerçures… Il sentait quelque chose d'humide traverser son tee-shirt à son contact, et il s'écarta légèrement. La peur et la panique fusèrent dans ses veines à une vitesse telle qu'il suffoqua. C'était du sang, son sang à elle, elle saignait, il cherchait du regard une blessure, quelque chose, mais avec toutes les coupures que lui avait infligée le chandelier en tombant sur elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle était couverte de sang sans pouvoir déterminer une origine précise… Elle se mourrait dans ses bras… Il fut soudain incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente et son instinct prit le dessus.

Il bondit dans ses jambes et se mit à courir, malgré le sable qui alourdissait ses pas, malgré ses jambes douloureuses, il courait, tenant Hermione étroitement serrée contre lui.

_Tiens bon, Hermione, tu dois vivre, ne me laisses pas, tiens bon, nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi…

Il murmurait ces paroles, espérant qu'elle les entendait, sa voix était étranglée par les larmes qu'il contenait, il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Et s'il n'avait jamais la chance de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps ?

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de la Chaumière, la panique l'emporta et il se mit à crier.

_A l'aide! A l'aide! Bill! Bill! Aidez-moi! A l'aide!

Son frère apparut aussitôt dehors, l'air stupéfait. Lorsqu'il vit son jeune frère courir difficilement sur la plage, en tenant Hermione dans ses bras, il se précipita à sa rencontre, talonné de près par Fleur, livide.

_Ron ! Ron ! Que se passe-t-il ? cria Bill.

Il arriva enfin à son niveau mais Ron poursuivit sa course vers la Chaumière. Bill et Fleur regardèrent Hermione avec le même air de pure horreur.

_Mon dieu, murmura Fleur en courant auprès de Ron.

_Ron ! Est-ce qu'elle est… demanda Bill d'une voix blanche.

_NON ! coupa Ron. Vous devez l'aider, Bill s'il te plait, vous devez faire quelque chose…

_Emmenons la à l'intérieur, dit fermement son frère. Laisses moi la porter Ron, tu tiens à peine debout !

Ron resserra son emprise en poursuivant sa course et secoua la tête. La simple idée d'être séparée d'elle était inconcevable. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, de sentir sa respiration, aussi faible soit-elle, de sentir qu'elle vivait…

_Non, non, je ne peux pas…

Bill hocha la tête avec compréhension et devança son jeune frère pour ouvrir la porte de la maison. Ron s'engouffra à l'intérieur et n'éprouva aucun soulagement dans la chaleur familière de la Chaumière.

_Dans la chambre en haut à droite, dirigea Fleur en se précipitant vers la cuisine pour remplir une bassine d'eau.

Ron passa devant un Dean et une Luna médusés, il grimpa les marches et se dirigea vers la chambre. Bill lui tint la porte ouverte, Ron se dirigea droit vers le lit. Il s'immobilisa, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.

_Ron ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, le regard rivé sur le visage d'Hermione, il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste, l'idée de ne plus l'avoir dans ses bras lui était insupportable, comme s'il était le fil la raccrochant à la vie, comme si en la posant, il la tuait…

_Ron, tu dois la poser, nous devons nous occuper d'elle… dit doucement Bill.

Ron hocha la tête et se pencha lentement pour déposer Hermione sur les draps bleus ciel du lit. Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur, Ron se figea, la gorge nouée. Hermione gémit à nouveau et soudain, elle fut saisie de tremblements incontrôlables.

_Hermione !

_Vite, Ron, aides moi à la mettre sur le côté ! s'écria Bill.

Ron, le cœur battant, obéit à son frère et ils la firent rouler sur le côté. Les tremblements de la jeune femme étaient tels qu'ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Ils durent la maintenir pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

_Bill ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Bill, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Ron, totalement paniqué.

Bill secoua la tête sans lâcher Hermione.

_Nous devons attendre que ça passe… Ca fait parti des effets secondaires du…

Il pâlit soudain.

_Ron, que s'est-il passé, est-ce qu'on l'a…torturée ?

Ron voulut répondre mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Les tremblements d'Hermione cessèrent soudain, et ils la rebasculèrent délicatement sur le dos.

_Ron ? Ces tremblements… Ce sont les effets secondaires du doloris ? Est-ce qu'elle a…

Ron hocha la tête. L'admettre à voix haute était au-dessus de ses forces. Il fondit soudain en larmes. Bill passa un bras autour de ses épaules et soupira tristement. Il savait que son petit frère était désespérément amoureux de sa meilleure amie, et il était persuadé que la réciproque était vraie, mais la guerre était là, et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait adultes qu'ils se retrouvaient engloutis dedans, sans avoir le temps d'aimer au grand jour… C'était si injuste…

_Ron, qui a fait ça ?

_Be… Bellatrix Lestrange…

Bill accusa le coup. Son plus jeune frère avait fait face à l'une des Mangemorts les plus redoutables de tous les temps… Il avait encore des questions mais il décida que ça pouvait attendre, Ron n'était pas en état…

Fleur entra avec une bassine remplie d'eau, Luna la suivait avec des bandages, potions et serviettes propres. Elles se figèrent sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elles virent Ron en larmes.

_Mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle est… commença Fleur, les larmes aux yeux.

Par Merlin, pouvaient-ils arrêter de suggérer une idée aussi insupportable ? pensa Ron avec irritation.

Bill secoua la tête. Fleur soupira de soulagement et posa la bassine près du lit tandis que Luna laissait tout le reste au pied du lit et sortait discrètement de la pièce.

_Ecoutes Ron, restes ici, moi je vais voir Harry…

Ron releva aussitôt la tête et s'essuya ses larmes.

_Bon sang, Harry…

Il avait oublié Harry, comment pouvait-il avoir oublié son meilleur ami ? Il se sentait honteux…

_Il va bien, le rassura Bill.

Une ombre passa dans son regard mais il n'ajouta rien, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son épouse, et sortit de la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Ron reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, elle gisait, blafarde, inconsciente, sur le lit. Tandis que Fleur s'affairait autour d'elle, Ron se pencha vers Hermione et posa légèrement son front contre le sien.

_Hermione, ouvres les yeux s'il te plait, juste un petit peu… Ne me laisses pas, Hermione, j'ai… Il y a des choses que je voudrais te dire…

Il entendit soudain Fleur retenir son souffle. Elle avait relevé l'une des manches d'Hermione, et se tenait, horrifiée, devant un mot suintant de sang qui était gravé dans la chair de la jeune femme. Ron eut l'impression que la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui, tandis que son cœur semblait sombrer et qu'il se sentait pris de nausées… _Sang de Bourbe_…

_Bon sang… Bon sang, bon sang !

Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se mit à tourner en rond. Il avait envie de transplaner immédiatement, de retourner dans ce foutu Manoir, et de torturer Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure… Il sentait la colère battre sourdement à ses oreilles, comment avait-elle osé, comment avait-elle pu ? Il poussa un cri de rage et abattit son poing sur le mur, faisant sursauter Fleur. Il ignora le craquement de ses doigts et la douleur, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Hermione… Son envie de vengeance attendrait, Hermione avait besoin de lui…

Il revient s'assoir sur son siège, tremblant de la colère qu'il contenait tant bien que mal… Fleur lui lança un regard de côté tout en épongeant le sang du bras d'Hermione.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? souffla Ron.

_Pour l'instant, c'est une bonne chose, répondit Fleur, au moins elle ne souffre pas avec toutes ces blessures…

Elle montra de la main les centaines de petites entailles qui parcouraient le corps d'Hermione, teintant ses vêtements de sang.

_Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? demanda Ron, sans oser regarder sa belle-sœur.

Fleur sembla chercher ses mots, avant de répondre.

_Je ne sais pas… Ron, tu dois savoir que les personnes qui survivent au doloris peuvent… ne plus être tout à fait elles-mêmes…

Le nom de Londubat passa devant les yeux de Ron et il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle monumentale… Hermione avait été torturée au-delà de l'imaginable, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait…perdu la raison ? Qu'elle ne soit plus elle-même ? Qu'il l'ait perdue pour toujours ? Il eut si mal à cette idée que les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler.

Son regard se posa sur les mains pleines de sang de Fleur, celle-ci épongeait consciencieusement le sang coulant des blessures d'Hermione, avant d'appliquer des onguents puis de pointer sa baguette en murmurant des sorts de guérison. Elle souleva le bas du tee-shirt que portait Hermione, celui-ci était poisseux de sang, et lorsqu'elle révéla la peau de la jeune femme, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Mondieu, souffla Fleur en français.

Le corps d'Hermione était couvert d'ecchymoses, Ron avait envie de hurler de désespoir.

_Ron… Peux-tu s'il te plait sortir un instant, je dois lui enlever ses vêtements… dit doucement Fleur.

Ron ne voulait pas la laisser, mais il obtempéra et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, le visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, il avait trahi la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, il avait échoué… Il était encore en état de choc, il entendait encore les cris d'Hermione, et le chagrin qu'il éprouvait dépassait l'entendement… Il serait hanté à jamais par ce qui s'était passé… Si Hermione ne se réveillait pas, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer, il ferait alors tout pour retrouver Bellatrix Lestrange et pour l'éliminer…

Fleur passa la tête dans le couloir au bout de longues minutes.

_Tu peux revenir, je crois qu'elle se réveille…

Ron bondit sur ses jambes, le cœur battant, et se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle portait désormais un pyjama propre et la plupart de ses blessures étaient recouvertes d'un bandage. Ses vêtements étaient roulés en boule dans un coin, avec des serviettes rouges de sang, de son sang...

Le visage de la jeune femme était tordu de douleur et la joie de Ron s'éteignit aussitôt. Son cœur se serra… Elle souffrait… Elle gémit de douleur, il vit ses paupières frémir et retint son souffle. Il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir…

_Ron…

C'était un murmure, à peine audible, mais Ron l'avait entendue. Il s'agenouilla auprès du lit et mit sa tête près de la sienne.

_Je suis là Hermione, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, je suis là…

_Ron…

Son murmure s'éteignit et elle sembla de nouveau inconsciente. Mais soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux d'un bleu perçant qui la scrutait avec inquiétude.

_Ron ?

Le jeune homme sourit avec soulagement en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Fleur. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'Hermione.

__Eermione_, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

Confuse, Hermione regarda Fleur sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Il y avait un instant, elle était sur le sol froid du Manoir, elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, et maintenant, elle se sentait perdue… Fleur échangea un regard avec Ron.

_Hermione, nous sommes chez Bill et Fleur, expliqua doucement Ron.

Hermione reporta son regard sur lui et sembla se détendre.

_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda de nouveau Fleur.

Hermione voulut s'asseoir mais son corps était encore bien trop douloureux. Elle gémit et s'immobilisa.

_J'ai mal… souffla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron déglutit. Il donnerait tout, absolument tout, pour souffrir à sa place.

Fleur hocha la tête.

_Je viens de te faire avaler une potion pour la douleur, elle ne devrait pas tarder à agir, mais elle n'ôtera pas toute la douleur, elle te soulagera seulement…

Fleur posa deux bouteilles sur la table de chevet.

_Ces deux potions serviront à cicatriser tes blessures, tu dois en prendre une gorgée toutes les heures, sauf pendant la nuit…

Ron acquiesça, il veillerait à ce qu'Hermione prenne tout ce qu'il fallait pour se remettre sur pied.

_Merci Fleur, souffla Hermione.

Elle avait des cernes effrayantes et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Fleur lui caressa tendrement le front puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_Ron, appelles moi s'il y a besoin…

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, si bien que Ron crut qu'elle s'était endormie, il se concentrait donc sur sa respiration, la seule chose qui parvenait légèrement à l'apaiser…

_Merci…

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

_Pour…Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

_Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné… Je t'ai entendu…Crier mon nom…

Ron sentit ses yeux le brûler et sa gorge se serrer.

_C'est ce qui m'a aidée… A ne pas abandonner…

D'une main tremblante, il s'empara de la sienne et y porta ses lèvres avant d'y appuyer son front en baissant sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit aussi vulnérable, elle avait besoin de lui…

_Ron… regardes moi…

Malgré lui, il releva la tête. Elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi à cet instant.

_Merci, répéta la jeune femme.

_J'ai… J'ai cru te perdre, souffla Ron sans pouvoir dissimuler ses larmes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et grimaça.

_Hermione ! s'écria Ron en lâchant sa main pour bondir sur ses jambes, tu veux que j'appelle Fleur ?

Hermione secoua faiblement la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Ron était paniqué, elle souffrait encore, combien de temps cela allait-il durer, sa colère se rappela à lui… Il serra les poings et s'assit.

_J'ai eu peur, dit doucement Hermione, j'ai cru… que j'allais mourir…

Elle se tut, incapable d'en dire plus. Il savait. Chacun de ses cris avait été une douleur physique pour Ron, chacun de ses cris avait brisé son cœur, chacun était une écharde, un poignard émoussé enfoncé dans sa poitrine… Son regard dans le sien, Ron avait conscience que ses yeux étaient probablement suffisamment transparents pour laisser paraître ses sentiments, mais peu lui importait.

_Où est Harry, demanda finalement Hermione.

_Dehors… Je crois…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_Tu devrais aller le voir… Il a besoin de nous…

Ron eut du mal à approuver. A l'heure actuelle, Hermione était sa seule préoccupation. Et puis Bill était avec Harry.

_Vas le voir…

_Je ne veux pas te laisser…

_Ron, vas-y… S'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lutter. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et héla Fleur qui apparut aussitôt.

_Je vais voir Harry…

Fleur comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle veille sur Hermione, alors elle fit un simple signe de la tête. Ron hésita, puis alla vers Hermione et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. La jeune femme sembla surprise et le regarda avec tendresse.

_Je reviens, dit Ron, écarlate, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Chaumière, Ron surveillait Hermione du coin de l'œil. Son bras avait naturellement trouvé sa place autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et ils avançaient lentement, précautionneusement. Hermione avait tenue à assister aux funérailles de Dobby, mais Ron n'était pas rassuré. Elle vacillait à chaque pas et était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Elle toussait beaucoup et Ron avait vu, avec peur, Bill et Fleur échanger des regards inquiets.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain alors qu'elle était prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les mains devant la bouche, elle toussa, tandis que Ron la soutenait. Les autres avaient regagné la chaumière et Harry était resté sur la tombe de l'elfe qui les avait tous sauvés. Hermione écarta les mains de sa bouche en reprenant son souffle.

_Ron…dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Ron suivit son regard. Les paumes des mains d'Hermione était couverte du sang qu'elle venait de recracher en toussant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, reflétant la même peur panique. Ron avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Hermione vacilla et il la retint, la portant dans ses bras. Elle était trop faible pour protester, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, qui se sentit parcouru d'un frisson… Il avait longtemps rêvé de cette scène, Hermione dans ses bras, son souffle contre sa peau… Mais pas comme ça…

_Tout va bien Hermione, tout va bien se passer… dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Il était terrifié. Hermione crachait du sang… Il pressa le pas et entra en trombe dans la chaumière. Bill bondit de la chaise sur laquelle il venait de s'asseoir, Ron grimpa à l'étage en courant, et il le suivit immédiatement.

_Elle a toussé, et il y avait du sang… expliqua Ron, la voix tremblante, en posant Hermione sur le lit.

La jeune femme gémit de douleur et se mit à nouveau à tousser, recrachant à nouveau du sang. Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté et se tourna vers son frère aîné.

_Bill, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Bill ne répondit pas, il s'assit au bord du lit et promena sa baguette sur le torse d'Hermione, à demi consciente sur le lit, en murmurant des formules qui étaient inconnues à Ron.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son jeune frère, son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Ron, combien de fois a-t-elle subi le doloris ?

Ron secoua la tête, affolé.

_Je… Je ne sais pas… Cinq fois, peut-être plus… Je ne sais plus… Je… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas subi que le doloris… Je… Je n'étais pas là… Je ne pouvais que l'entendre…

Sa voix tremblait. Il n'avait pas compté les hurlements d'Hermione, il en aurait été incapable dans l'état dans lequel il était. Le visage de Bill s'assombrit.

_Elle a des lésions internes, je pense que ses poumons sont touchés, il faudrait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste…

Ron écarquilla les yeux, terrifié, et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_Tu sais que c'est impossible, ils viendraient l'arrêter, ses parents sont Moldus, et elle est amie avec Harry, ils l'emmèneraient et…

Et ils ne la reverraient sans doute jamais. Bill hocha tristement la tête.

_Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose…

_Bill, soignes la, s'il te plait, juste… Soignes la, souffla Ron, la voix brisée.

Il était redevenu un petit garçon, suppliant son grand frère d'arranger les choses, de les réparer d'un coup de baguette…

_Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous tous les trois ? Pourquoi, par Merlin, étiez-vous chez les Malefoy ?

_Je… Je ne peux rien te dire…

_Ron ! Je suis ton frère ! Et je fais partie de l'Ordre, je peux vous aider !

_Dumbledore nous a confié une mission, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

Bill poussa un soupir de frustration.

_Ron, tu es mon petit frère, et…et je t'aime… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pas plus qu'à Harry ou Hermione ! Bon sang, vous êtes à peine des adultes ! Laissez-moi vous aider !

Ron secoua la tête, tristement mais fermement.

_Si Dumbledore avait voulu qu'on vous en parle, on l'aurait fait…

_Dumbledore est mort ! s'écria Bill en serrant les poings. Vous avez besoin d'aide ! Faut-il que l'un de vous meurt pour que vous réalisiez que vous ne pouvez pas battre Tu-Sais-Qui seuls ! Vous avez subi trop de dégâts ! Regardez-vous ! On dirait que vous sortez tout droit de l'enfer ! Et Hermione…

Ron fit face à son frère, frémissant de colère. Bill, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche mais Ron prit la parole.

_Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter tout ça, de… De ne plus jamais vivre ce que je viens de vivre… Je donnerais tout, ma vie, pour mettre Hermione à l'abri de tout ça… Mais personne n'est à l'abri, et Harry a besoin de nous… Je lui fais confiance, alors s'il dit qu'on ne doit en parler à personne, je le crois et je le suivrai, je les suivrais, parce qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami, je ne l'abandonnerai plus, et qu'Hermione…

Ron se tut, incapable de poursuivre. Bill posa une main sur son épaule.

_Je sais… Je sais petit frère, je sais ce que tu ressens…

Ron déglutit et acquiesça.

_Ron… Ne cherches pas à la venger, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi… Ne laisses pas tes sentiments brouiller ton jugement… Promets le moi…

Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de la tenir dès que l'occasion de tuer Bellatrix se présenterait…

_Ron… souffla Hermione.

Ron s'agenouilla aussitôt aux côtés du lit.

_Je suis là…

_Ne pars pas… murmura Hermione sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le cœur de Ron se serra douloureusement. Il lui caressa la joue.

_Je ne pars pas, je ne pars plus…

Bill posa une main sur son épaule.

_Je vais voir avec Fleur ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider à guérir…

Il sortit de la pièce avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de le remercier. Il resta à genoux, contemplant la jeune femme. Sa respiration était sifflante, elle semblait brisée, elle était brisée, et il ne l'acceptait pas. Ca n'avait aucun sens, Hermione était la personne la plus généreuse, gentille, brillante, pure qu'il connaisse, alors pourquoi elle ?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un cri déchira la nuit. Ron bondit aussitôt et mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était. Sa nuque était douloureuse, il s'était endormi assis, la tête sur le lit d'Hermione… Hermione ! La jeune femme se débattait dans son sommeil en hurlant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma alors que Ron bondissait vers Hermione.

_Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveilles toi !

Blême, Harry était tétanisé. Bill et Fleur, en robe de chambre, arrivèrent, l'air hagard, tenant fermement leurs baguettes.

_Que… Que se passe-t-il ?

Ron attrapa Hermione par les épaules.

_Non ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Non ! Je vous en supplie ! hurla la jeune femme.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts, écarquillés, elle semblait fixer quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait. Cette vision d'Hermione était en elle-même un cauchemar. Fleur se précipita au rez de chaussé pour préparer une tisane avec une potion plus forte pour les mauvais rêves.

_Hermione, je suis là, tu es en sécurité ! s'écria Ron, tandis que Bill essayait de la maintenir sur le lit.

Hermione, hébétée, regarda Ron, puis Harry et Bill sans comprendre. Elle sembla soudain comprendre et elle éclata en sanglots.

_Je… Je suis désolée… Je… Je ne voulais pas…vous réveiller… sanglota la jeune femme contre l'épaule de Ron, qui resserra son étreinte, la joue appuyée contre ses cheveux.

_Ne t'excuses pas Eermione, dit fermement Fleur en entrant avec une tasse fumante dans les mains, ne t'excuses surtout pas.

Elle déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet.

_Cette potion est plus forte que celle que tu as pris tout à l'heure…

Elle posa tendrement la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

_Tu es en sécurité ici Eermione…

_Ca va aller ? demanda Bill en regardant son jeune frère.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Bill hésita mais Fleur l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

_Tu es en sécurité, souffla Ron.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans se détacher de lui. Elle regarda Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dobby était mort, et Hermione était sans doute traumatisée à vie, et Ron était surement anéanti… Il avait l'impression que tout se transformait en désastre, et Hermione le lut dans son regard.

_Harry… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en essayant d'insuffler le maximum de fermeté dans sa voix encore faible et tremblante.

Harry ne réagit pas. Ron prit alors la parole.

_Elle a raison vieux, ne te flagelles pas une fois de plus…

Harry s'approcha alors et les serra dans ses bras, espérant faire passer dans cette étreinte tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer à haute voix. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il embrassa Hermione sur le front et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

_Je suis désolée d'avoir réveillé tout le monde, murmura Hermione.

_Ne sois pas désolée, et puis tu n'as pas réveillé tout le monde, Dean et Luna n'ont rien entendu…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à boire la tisane à petites gorgées. Elle savait que Dean et Luna avaient pris une potion de sommeil. Harry avait refusé pour des raisons évidentes, et Ron n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la jeune femme et voulait rester suffisamment réveillé au cas où… Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ron lui prit la tasse des mains pour la reposer et l'enlaça. Au bout d'un instant, Hermione s'écarta et s'essuya les joues. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé…

Il était resté exactement dans le même état que celui dans lequel il était arrivé. Sale, tuméfié, épuisé. Ron secoua farouchement la tête.

_Je reste avec toi !

Puis il rougit soudain.

_Heu…je veux dire, si tu es d'accord…balbutia-t-il.

Hermione sourit timidement et acquiesça. Elle voulut s'allonger et Ron l'aida. Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et le jeune homme pâlit quand il vit qu'elle crachait toujours du sang. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler tellement la peur brulait ses veines et glaçait son cœur.

_Hermione…

_Ça va aller, murmura la jeune femme.

Ron eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Mais était-ce le bon moment ?

_Je ne peux pas te perdre…répondit Ron dans un souffle, la gorge nouée.

Hermione l'observa un instant. Puis elle demanda d'une petite voix.

_Tu ne partiras plus ?

Ron sentit la honte le bruler de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable… Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, partir, lui tourner le dos…

_Je ne partirai plus… Je ne te quitterai plus…

_Alors tu ne me perdras pas… dit Hermione en fermant les yeux avec un sourire soulagé.

Leurs mots étaient lourds de sens, chargés de sous-entendus, imprégnés de ce qu'ils avaient encore peur d'avouer…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Ne pleures pas Ron…

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas réalisé que des larmes s'étaient échappées. Il les essuya d'un geste rapide.

_Désolé…

_Ne le sois pas… Je suis…contente… de voir que je compte…

Ron eut un rire incrédule.

_Que tu comptes ? Hermione… Hermione tu ne réalises pas… Si tu étais… Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait continuer… Tes cris… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… Jamais je n'oublierai… Comment je pourrais… Hermione…

Il la regarda, désespéré, attendant un encouragement de sa part, un signe pour continuer, pour prononcer ces mots, ces trois petits mots qui changeraient probablement leur vie.

_Harry a besoin de nous… dit doucement Hermione.

Ron ne parvint à cacher sa déception, blessé, il détourna le regard. Hermione tendit la main vers lui mais une quinte de toux interrompit son geste. Ron la soutint aussitôt. Lorsque la jeune femme eut repris son souffle, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_Ron… Je sais…

Elle posa une main sur la joue mal rasée de Ron et chercha son regard, qu'elle finit par trouver.

_Tu comptes pour moi… de la même manière que je compte pour toi…

Elle avait choisi ses mots avec précaution, comme elle le faisait toujours. Une espèce de joie douloureuse passa dans le regard de Ron. Il acquiesça lentement sans détacher son regard du sien.

La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira en grimaçant. Ron lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Lorsqu'elle lui parut endormie, il posa doucement sa tête à côté de la sienne et la regarda. Merlin qu'il l'aimait… Il avait envie d'embrasser chacune de ses blessures pour finir par embrasser ses lèvres sur lesquelles il fantasmait depuis trop longtemps…

Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et il se retrouva noyé dans son regard chocolat.

_Ron…

Elle semblait soudain tendue et au bord des larmes. Alarmé, Ron se redressa vivement.

_Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

_Je… Je dois me laver…

Surpris, Ron resta sans voix. Hermione déglutit, toujours au bord des larmes. Ron se ressaisit.

_Tu tiens à peine debout, je verrai demain si Fleur peut…

_Tout de suite, Ron… le coupa Hermione, la voix étranglée…

Puis elle poursuivit dans un murmure.

_Je la sens encore sur moi… Je sens son odeur… Je dois me laver je ne pourrais pas dormir sinon…

Ron se sentit si impuissant qu'il resta un instant silencieux, essayant de calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il se leva ensuite et tendit les mains vers Hermione. Celle-ci voulut les saisir mais suspendit son geste en regardant les mains de Ron avec horreur.

_Ron… Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?

Ron, surpris, regarda ses mains. Elles étaient dans un état épouvantable. Peau arrachée, multiples blessures, sang séché… Les parois contre lesquelles il avait heurté ses poings au son des cris d'Hermione avaient été impardonnables.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et vit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

_Je… Je devais sortir de cette cellule… Je devenais fou…

_Oh, Ron…

Elle encercla la taille du jeune homme de ses bras et l'attira à elle, posant sa tête contre son ventre. Ron sentit son corps s'embraser. Ecarlate, il n'osa pas bouger. Hermione finit par s'écarter.

_Tu dois soigner ça… Ça doit être douloureux…

La seule idée qu'elle se soucie de ses mains après ce qu'elle venait de vivre donna la nausée à Ron. Il secoua la tête.

_Ce n'est rien…

Elle n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Elle accepta ses mains et se leva, tremblante. Soutenue par Ron, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Hermione frissonna, pieds nus contre le carrelage. Ron hésita lorsqu'elle voulut se libérer de son étreinte.

_Ça ira Ron…

_Je devrais aller chercher Fleur, ou Luna, que l'une d'elle reste avec toi…

_Ron, ça va aller, laisses les dormir, je vais juste prendre une douche…

Résigné, Ron soupira et déposa une serviette à portée de main.

_Je… Je t'attends devant…

Il savait que ses oreilles avaient probablement viré au rouge, mais Hermione sourit et hocha la tête.

Ron referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit, l'oreille tendue, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, le moindre signe indiquant qu'Hermione allait mal… Il entendit l'eau couler, et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Lorsque l'eau cessa de couler, il se releva et attendit. Un bruit sourd l'alerta puis il entendit la faible voix d'Hermione, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

_Ron…

Sans plus attendre, il se rua à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Hermione était assise sur le sol, une serviette nouée autour d'elle, ses cheveux humides ruisselants sur ses épaules. Elle était pâle mais jamais Ron n'avait eu autant envie de l'embrasser. Et jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi peu vêtue, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour laisser libre court à son imagination. Hermione toussa et eut un sourire désolé.

_Je crois… Que mes jambes ont fait leur…leur maximum pour aujourd'hui…

Ron l'attrapa doucement sous les bras et la releva pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Elle s'allongea, toujours dans sa serviette, et Ron ramena le drap sur ses épaules.

_Ron…

_Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Merci Ron…

Il lui caressa tendrement la tête et voulut répondre. Mais elle avait déjà fermé les yeux et sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait.

Il eut un sourire triste et soupira.

_Je t'aime… dit-il dans un murmure.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle était debout dans le vent, face à la mer, immobile. Sa frêle silhouette semblait défier les éléments, seule sur l'immense plage déserte, face aux vagues déchainées. Ron l'observa un instant avant d'accélérer le pas pour la rejoindre.

Elle l'entendit arriver, mais elle ne se tourna pas. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence juste à ses côtés. Il lui lança un regard de côté, timidement.

_Harry voudrait parler à Gripsec… Il voudrait que nous soyons là… annonça finalement le jeune homme.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle toussait toujours autant, mais elle ne crachait plus de sang, grâce aux soins de Fleur et de Bill. En sachant qu'elle était tirée d'affaire, Ron s'était senti libéré, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

Ron, pris de court, se mit à rougir.

_Heu… Ça va, mes mains sont presque guéries… répondit-il en montrant ses mains entourées de bandages.

_Je ne parlais pas de tes mains, Ron, dit doucement Hermione.

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Comment se sentait-il ? Heureux de savoir Hermione vivante, inquiet de ce qui les attendait, en colère pour les horreurs qu'ils devaient traverser… Heureux d'être avec elle, inquiet pour sa famille et pour eux-mêmes, en colère quand l'écho des cris d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête… Tout était confus…

Il haussa les épaules et sourit.

_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

Hermione s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui, se blottissant dans une étreinte que le jeune homme lui rendit sans attendre.

_Hermione… Je suis désolé d'être parti… Je suis un idiot… Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper, je te le promets…

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

_Ron, tu ne le réalises pas, mais tu t'es déjà rattrapé, bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer…

Le jeune homme soupira et Hermione leva le visage vers lui alors qu'il se penchait légèrement.

_Tu m'as sauvée la vie Ron…

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait distinguer toutes les nuances de bleu de ses iris.

_Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal… répondit Ron, la voix rauque.

_Ne pars plus…

_Plus jamais, souffla Ron.

Son regard passa rapidement des lèvres de la jeune femme à ses yeux. Hermione aurait voulu prolonger ce moment, mais la guerre était encore là, grondant autour de la bulle qu'était la Chaumière aux Coquillage, grondant dans chacune des cicatrices qui parsemaient désormais son corps.

_Harry a… commença la jeune femme.

_...besoin de nous, acheva Ron, avec un soupir de tristesse et un sourire résigné.

Hermione lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas comme ça, pas avec cette peur latente de mourir, pas quand tous leurs sentiments étaient exacerbés et les rendaient vulnérables. Ils devaient garder la tête froide s'ils voulaient avoir un avenir…

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Chaumière. Harry les attendait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hop hop hop ! Un petit one shot pour commencer 2014, un texte court mais que j'ai une fois de plus adoré écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par mp ou par reviews ! Merci pour les commentaires sur le one shot précédent, merci mille fois !**

**Bonne année et bonne lecture !**

Hermione serra contre elle les crocs du Basilic en essayant de ne pas se blesser. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, suivi par Ron, dont les bras étaient aussi chargés que les siens. Ron avait été brillant, une fois de plus. Il avait parlé Fourchelang, il avait réussi et elle était si fière de lui…

Elle était épuisée, blessée, tout son corps était douloureux, mais l'adrénaline pulsait si fort dans ses veines que rien de tout cela ne comptait. Elle entendait les pas de Ron, ils rythmaient sa propre course effrénée vers la sortie de la Chambre des secrets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait au-dessus de leur tête leur parvinrent. Des bruits d'explosions, d'effondrements, des cris de rage, des hurlements de peur. Hermione sentit ses poils se dresser sur tout son corps. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle entendit à peine Ron.

_Hermione… Attends…

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il la regardait avec tant de peine et de peur qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, s'apprêtant à voir un Mangemort sortir de l'ombre pour lui porter un coup fatal.

_Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il tremblait. Son visage, couvert de sueur, de suie et d'écorchures était tordu par la douleur.

_Hermione… Tu dois me faire une promesse…

Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de sonder son regard azur. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre pied dans ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant.

_Ron ? Que…

_Tu dois me promettre, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

_Te promettre quoi, Ron ? demanda doucement Hermione.

_De ne pas te faire tuer. Hermione, tu dois me promettre de tout faire pour survivre, d'accord ? Tu dois me le promettre, sinon, sinon… Sinon je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas me battre, pas si tu ne me promets pas que tu sortiras de là vivante…

Sa voix se brisa. L'air confus d'Hermione céda la place à la tendresse, son regard s'adoucit et elle sourit tristement.

_Ron, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse.

Ron laissa soudain tomber les crocs du Basilic et le bruit résonna longtemps entre les murailles caverneuses de la Chambre. Il s'approcha et la saisit par les épaules en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Promets le moi…

Hermione sentit une vague d'émotion la submerger. La peur, de mourir, de le voir mourir, l'espoir, de survivre et d'enfin avouer ce qu'ils avaient cherché à nier pendant des années, la résignation…

Elle s'écarta de Ron et recula d'un pas pour mieux le regarder.

_Ron, c'est une bataille sans merci, et je vais me battre avec tout ce que j'ai… Mais je suis une Sang de Bourbe…

_Ne t'appelles pas comme ça, gronda Ron, ses yeux prenant une teinte acier.

Hermione posa les crocs au sol et releva sa manche, dévoilant les lettres rougeâtres et encore douloureuses qui ornaient son bras.

_C'est pourtant ce que je suis aux yeux des gens que nous allons combattre… Je suis une cible de choix pour eux, et tu le sais… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Ron, car je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, et je ne veux pas trahir ma parole… Encore moins auprès de toi…

Ron déglutit, il sentit les larmes affluer, ses yeux le bruler.

_Je ne les laisserai pas faire, déclara-t-il avec une détermination farouche, la voix grave et sure. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, ça, je peux te le promettre…

_Ron, je te l'interdis… répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Interloqué, il la dévisagea sans comprendre.

_Ron, écoutes moi bien, je t'interdis de risquer ta vie pour moi, tu entends, je t'interdis de sacrifier ta vie pour moi… Harry est la priorité, tuer Tu-sais-qui est la priorité, d'accord ?

Ron secoua la tête. Hermione attrapa son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à s'immobiliser et à le regarder.

_Ron, l'avenir de tant de personnes dépend de nous, nous devons penser à ça et uniquement à ça… Ron, je ne veux pas mourir, je ferai tout pour rester en vie, d'accord ?

Il avait envie de pleurer, de sangloter, de la supplier de rester ici, à l'abri. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit…

_Ron, tu dois vivre, d'accord, ne te sacrifies pas, ta famille a besoin de toi…

_J'ai besoin de toi… parvint-il à articuler.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle essuya d'un geste bref.

_J'ai besoin de toi aussi… murmura la jeune femme.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il aurait pu facilement l'embrasser, il lui suffisait de se pencher légèrement, d'effleurer ses lèvres pleines de promesses… Hermione cligna des yeux et recula légèrement.

_Hermione, je te protégerai toujours, quoique tu dises… souffla Ron.

_Ron, ta famille ne s'en remettrait pas s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, mes parents ne savent pas que j'existe, si je mourrai, ils ne souffriraient pas…

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

_Tes parents ne souffriraient pas ? Mais, et nous, Hermione ? Et moi ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre.

_Hermione, si tu meurs, je meurs… finit par dire Ron, la voix rauque.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. La vie était si injuste… Pourquoi devait-elle aimer si fort quand ses chances de survie étaient aussi minces…

_Je te propose un marché…

Ron attendit.

_Nous allons survivre tous les deux…

_Ou nous mourrons tous les deux… poursuivit Ron.

Cette idée était inacceptable, absurde, il devait vivre, mais Hermione ne pouvait combattre ce qu'elle ressentait. S'il mourrait, il l'emporterait avec elle… C'était un fait indéniable. Le pacte était scellé. Ils vivraient, ou mourraient, ensemble.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête sans le quitter du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il l'aida à ramasser les crocs. Harry les attendait, il avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient prêts à replonger dans la bataille. Ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un autre missing moment, qui a lieu après la venue de Lupin au 12 square Grimmaurd, pages 244 à 256 de **_**Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.**_

**GinnyMarion, Nicky, merci de vos reviews, merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Ils la recherchent. Bon sang. Ils la recherchent. Parce qu'elle est l'amie d'Harry Potter, parce que ses parents sont Moldus, parce qu'elle est supposée avoir volé la magie qui court dans ses veines._

Ron serra les poings. Les mots de Lupin résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, les lignes du journal qu'Hermione avait lu à haute voix le hantaient depuis quelques heures déjà. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte d'être un Sang pur, jamais il n'avait autant souhaité que ses parents soient des Moldus. L'absurdité des accusations portées contre les Nés Moldus était à la hauteur des drames qui se jouaient actuellement. Des rafles de Nés Moldus, l'horreur de cet état de fait dépassait l'entendement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui, pelotonnée dans un canapé, lisait et relisait son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde. Ron se dit que Pattenrond devait lui manquer, elle avait toujours adoré promener ses doigts dans sa fourrure pendant qu'elle lisait. Un picotement lui parcourut le crâne, il s'imagina allongé près d'elle, à la place de ce maudit chat, la tête sur ses genoux, ses doigts courant dans ses cheveux à lui… Il déglutit en sentant la chaleur caractéristique de ses oreilles virant au rouge, et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où Hermione ne serait pas près de lui, elle faisait partie de sa vie, elle était une part de sa vie, elle était une part de lui…

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Hermione leva les yeux des pages de son livre et lui offrit un petit sourire que Ron lui rendit maladroitement en se tortillant sur le canapé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, referma le livre et se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Pendant un instant, elle resta silencieuse, fixant ses genoux en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, Ron était comme paralysé, il osait à peine respirer.

_Ron… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda finalement Hermione en le regardant, l'air intrigué.

Ron ne chercha même pas à nier qu'il était tracassé. Hermione semblait parfois le connaître mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Il jeta un regard à Harry, qui, assis dans la cuisine, lisait le journal, sans doute encore en colère après l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Lupin. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il pensait, quitte à la mettre en colère, car elle serait en colère, elle détestait quand il la traitait comme si elle était incapable de se défendre.

Comme il ne répondait pas, se contentant de la fixer avec un air étrange, Hermione soupira et sourit tristement.

_Ron, je suis sure que ta famille va bien…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avec stupeur et culpabilité. Sa famille… Elle croyait qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa famille… Bien entendu, il s'inquiétait pour eux, mais à cet instant, seule Hermione comptait, et cette seule vérité agitait un flot de sentiments contradictoires en lui, la peur de la perdre, la colère de ne pas pouvoir aider tous ces Nés Moldus, la joie de l'avoir près de lui et de pouvoir veiller sur elle, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jeter comme ça dans leurs vies déjà bien assez compliquées…

Lorsqu'elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, il s'en saisit et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle eut l'air surprise, mais son sourire et ses joues rougissantes trahissaient son ravissement.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi… finit par dire Ron, presque à mi-voix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira de nouveau.

_Ron, si c'est à cause de cet article, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune raison, je suis ici, avec vous…

_Tu es supposée te présenter au Ministère pour un entretien, tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? Que bientôt, ton visage sera sur des affiches, comme celui d'Harry… Quand ils verront que tu ne t'es pas présentée, ils vont te rechercher…

Il avait fini sa phrase en murmurant et Hermione s'approcha d'avantage pour mieux l'entendre.

_Ron, c'était inévitable, je suis une fugitive, c'est un fait, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle avait raison, bien entendu, mais l'idée de la savoir inscrite sur une liste lui retournait l'estomac, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer subir un interrogatoire mené par des Mangemorts, et l'imaginer à Azkaban était au-delà de ses forces…

_C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit… dit-il hâtivement en évitant de la regarder et en posant ses yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Hermione serra doucement sa main, l'obligeant à relever son regard sur elle. Elle sourit avec une telle tendresse que pendant un instant, Ron pensa à l'embrasser…

_Il ne m'arrivera rien…

_Tu n'en sais rien… Hermione, je pourrais t'apprendre mon arbre généalogique, et tu…

_Ron, coupa Hermione, ça ne servirait à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit, le simple fait d'être avec Harry est un motif d'arrestation…

Ron soupira lourdement.

_Et puis je doute qu'ils croient à notre histoire, regarde mes cheveux… ajouta Hermione en souriant.

Ron regarda ses cheveux, qui avaient quelque chose d'indomptés, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher… Puis il reporta son attention sur leurs mains.

_Il n'y a pas que des roux dans ma famille, marmonna Ron.

En réalité, si, il n'y avait que des roux. Roux clair, roux foncé, mais roux. Hermione eut l'air amusée, mais Ron n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac dès qu'il pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver à Hermione pendant cette cavale.

_Tu pourrais aller te cacher, ma famille saurait où t'emmener… suggéra-t-il malgré lui.

Hermione ôta sa main de la sienne et fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

_Me cacher ? Pendant que vous cherchez les horcruxes, je suis supposée me cacher ?

L'indignation était palpable dans ses mots. Il rougit, mal à l'aise sous le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait.

_Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille…

Ron poussa une exclamation agacée.

_Ce n'est pas ça, Hermione, et tu le sais très bien !

_Oh, alors pourquoi se fait-il que ce soit à moi que tu demandes ça ? Pourquoi pas Harry ? Ou toi ? Je suis la seule fille, ça ne fait pas de moi une moins bonne sorcière !

Harry n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux de son journal.

_Bon sang, Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, tu es la meilleure et tu le seras toujours, je l'ai toujours pensé, et j'ai grandi avec Ginny je te rappelle, alors non, je ne pense pas que les filles soient plus faibles !

_Alors pourquoi, Ronald, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais m'envoyer me cacher comme si j'étais incapable de prendre soin de moi ? rétorqua Hermione.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux semblaient être hérissés sur sa tête. Les poings sur les hanches, elle lui rappelait malheureusement sa mère. Surtout dans sa façon de l'appeler _Ronald_ dès qu'elle était en colère.

_Parce que… Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

_Oh, et donc il peut vous arriver n'importe quoi à Harry et à toi, ce n'est pas grave, vous saurez vous en sortir, mais moi non, c'est ça ? lança sèchement Hermione.

Ron ferma les yeux pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, pourquoi avait-elle besoin qu'il le dise à haute voix, ne pouvait-elle pas deviner, n'était-elle pas supposer être un génie ?

_Alors, Ronald ? lança-t-elle, la voix vibrante de fureur.

_Parce que je ne peux pas te perdre ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Hermione le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ron, le visage en feu, sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

_Ils voudront t'arrêter, jusque parce que tes parents sont Moldus, c'est…c'est… On ne sait pas ce qu'ils font d'eux à Azkaban… et je ne peux pas imaginer…

Il se tut, la gorge serrée.

Hermione avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui et reprit sa main entre les siennes, son pouce caressant doucement le dos de sa main.

_Ron, ils ne m'arrêteront pas…

_Je ne les laisserai pas faire, gronda Ron en fixant résolument son regard dans le sien, je ne laisserai personne t'emmener ou te faire du mal ! Harry et moi, nous te protégerons !

_Je sais me protéger, Ron…

Il l'ignora, l'air toujours féroce quand il repensait à ce que Lupin leur avait révélé de ce qui se passait actuellement dans le monde sorcier. C'était étrange, le sentiment d'être déconnecté du monde qu'il avait toujours connu…

_Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé ma maison, dit soudain Hermione.

Ron la regarda sans répondre.

_J'ai lancé plusieurs sorts de dissimulation, mais peut être que je me suis trompée quelque part et qu'ils l'ont trouvée…

_Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua Ron. Tu es Hermione Granger, une armée de Mangemorts ne t'arrive pas à la cheville niveau sorts…

Hermione sourit faiblement devant le compliment exagéré de Ron. Puis elle soupira.

_Je suis juste heureuse d'avoir envoyé mes parents au loin…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement et Ron vit que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il dégagea aussitôt sa main et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione s'appuya doucement sur lui. En quelques semaines, ce geste était devenu naturel. En réalité, si le premier pas était toujours mortifiant et lui demandait de longues heures de préparation, Ron avait finalement découvert qu'être physiquement proche d'Hermione était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il se sentait bizarrement complet quand ça arrivait, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une main tenue, d'un genou effleuré, d'une tête posée… Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait en l'embrassant ou en… Il se gifla mentalement. _Concentres toi, Ron, concentres toi !_

Hermione essuya furtivement des larmes sur ses joues. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimait pas la voir triste.

_Ils vont bien, Hermione, et quand la guerre sera finie, nous irons les retrouver et les ramener…

C'était étrange de planifier un futur aussi lointain quand il n'était pas sûr d'être encore en vie le lendemain. Et malgré les incertitudes qui entouraient leur avenir, le planifier avait quelque chose de réconfortant, comme si cela les obligeait à survivre en quelque sorte…

Hermione releva légèrement la tête, comme si elle n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles.

__Nous_ ?

Ron rougit. Il n'avait jamais été très subtil dans sa façon de dissimuler ses sentiments.

_Heu, oui, enfin, si tu veux bien sûr, enfin non, tu ne peux pas partir là-bas toute seule, je ne veux pas que tu partes là-bas toute seule, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr…

Il était tiraillé entre son besoin de protéger Hermione quoiqu'il arrive et sa peur de heurter sa fierté en se montrant trop protecteur. Hermione sourit, émue.

_Je serais très heureuse de ne pas y aller seule…

L'un et l'autre avaient évité de préciser si le « nous » incluait Harry…

_Merci Ron…

_De quoi ?

_De t'inquiéter pour moi, même si je préfèrerais que tu ne le fasses pas…

Ron haussa les épaules.

_Impossible, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry tourna une nouvelle page du journal, le regard toujours caché sous les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front. Ron soupira.

_Harry n'aurait pas dû dire…ce qu'il a dit, à Lupin, mais j'avoue que je le comprends…

Hermione fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation et rétorqua.

_Remus aime Tonks, et il aime leur enfant, il essaie juste de les protéger…

_En les quittant ? lança Ron en haussant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête.

_Il doit rester auprès d'eux, pour pouvoir les protéger… Si quelque chose leur arrivait alors qu'il n'est pas là, il s'en voudra toute sa vie…

_Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir, aucun de nous ne peut savoir, nous ne sommes pas parents, il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux !

Ron haussa les épaules.

_Jamais je ne laisserais tomber mes enfants ou…ou ma femme…

Ses oreilles étaient écarlates mais il avait l'air déterminé.

_Ron, tu ne peux pas…

_Jamais, la coupa Ron en la regardant. Jamais je ne pourrais les abandonner…

Les mots d'Hermione moururent dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Le temps sembla suspendu, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était son visage, ses yeux qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, ses lèvres dont il rêvait, sa peau qui semblait si douce, si tentante…

CRAC !

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans la cuisine, faisant bondir Harry de sa chaise. Ron et Hermione se levèrent aussitôt en sortant leurs baguettes. Kreattur était revenu, et il n'était pas seul…


End file.
